Missing Piece
by eMmALeA99
Summary: Fang leaves Max is a mess. He returns 4 year l8tr to pick up the mess he left behind. Will Max forgive him and let him help her? or will she continue to suffer in silence? and what about the rest of the Flock? FAX rated T for mild swearing and cutting
1. Four Years

I don't own Maximum Ride

K this is my first attempt at MR so plez b nice

* * *

Max POV

Four fucking years! One, two, three, four! That is how many years it has been since I last laid eyes on Fang. Exactly four years ago today was the day that Fang left without and warning or even a goodbye. I had spent the first year after he left moping around, barley eating or sleeping; Iggy referred to it as my 'zombie' faze. Although after I saw how it was scaring the flock I leaned to keep it to myself and began to try alternative methods to deal with the pain.

To this day I couldn't decide whether I wanted to kill Fang or beg him to come back. I mean he just up and left us without so much as an explanation, but despite that fact I couldn't deny that I missed him more than anything. I wasn't until after he left that I realized that I truly loved him and to this day that fact has remained unchanged. I often would picture in my mind exactly what would happen when Fang came back, but over the years that when had turned into an if, and that if into a never.

I tried to maintain as much balance in the flock as possible. Itex had been strangely quiet these past few years and I have a feeling that Fang may have something to do with it. After much begging from Nudge and Angel we decided to settle down. I gave them the choice of living like we did growing up away from civilization or moving into a city; to my surprise and happiness they all wanted to live in a more secluded area. I think that everyone wanted to remember some of the better tomes in our life.

The house we decided on was nice and big, with more than enough space from everyone. It was also close enough to a small town that we could get groceries from. The flock seemed happy and if they were happy then I would try to be happy too. I put on fake smiles to hide my inner pain; much to my shame I had stated cutting two years after Fang left just to escape the emotional pain. I tried to eat more and participate in the little kid's lives as much as I could, but it was hard.

Iggy was probably the one person that kept me going and sane. I knew that he could see the pain I was in despite the fact that he was blind. He could always tell when I was having one of my bad days and would help me in any way possible; I honestly don't know what I would do without him, honestly I probably would have killed myself.

I hated the depression that I had fallen into, but I just couldn't seem to shake it. I desperately wanted to be normal again, or at least as normal as I get.

Sighing I decided that it was time for me to stop mopping and get out of bed. Some days I wish the world would just freeze and give me a chance to collect my thoughts.

As I changed into my clothing I couldn't help but look at my arms; on them were a collection of cuts overlapping one another. They served as a constant reminder of what I had lost and also a way for me to feel again. They were my own personal secret. I knew that Iggy had his suspicions that I was doing something, but so far he hadn't mentioned anything.

As I entered the kitchen I let out a sigh as I stared at the table which had two empty seats; one for me and one for Fang. The rest of the flock sat eating their breakfast. I couldn't help but think that the only thing missing from the picture was Fang. I knew deep down that every single one of us still clung to a tiny shred of hope that one day Fang would come back. That he would just simply come walking through the front door and everything would be ok; if only that were true, but still we clung to that hope. We had a bedroom for him too; it was much easier to live in denial.

* * *

Iggy POV

As soon as I woke up I knew that today was going to be one of Max's bad days. Today would mark the forth anniversary of the day that Fang left. That would mean that I would most likely be responsible for the kids and Max would attempt to hold herself together.

Out of all of us Max had taken Fang leaving the worst. The first year was defiantly the worst; she just walked around like a zombie not knowing what to do. Over the years she gave the illusion of getting better, but I know that it was more for the kids than anything. Her laughs were no longer genuine, she barley ate enough to survive and I would often hear her toss and turn at night with reoccurring nightmares. I also had a suspicion that she was hiding something else, but I let it go for now.

I made my way down to the kitchen to stat breakfast and on my way though about Fang. After he left I had been very mad, but as the years went by the anger vanished and I simply wanted him to come back. He was like a brother to me and I would give anything to have the old Max back.

Slowly as breakfast was cooking the others stated to trickle into the kitchen. They all mumbled greeting to me as they sat down.

"I take it you know what today is?" I asked

"Yeah, have you talked to Max yet?" asked Nudge

"No, but I have a feeling this isn't going to be one of her better days" I explained

"Do you think he will ever come back?" asked Gazzy cautiously, "don't lie please"

I debated my answer for a minute before replying...

"I, personally, am never going to stop believing that one day he will" I told him honestly

"Did he not like us?" asked Angel sadly

"No sweetie" I reassured, "he loved having us as a family, he just had something that he had to do"

"What about Max?" she asked, "I want the old Max back"

I was just about to answer when heard max walk into the kitchen. It was at times like this where I would kill to be able to see; I couldn't tell what she was feeling because I couldn't see her face. Sighing I went back to getting breakfast onto plates and silently wishing that the old Max would come back.

* * *

Ok so plez review and tell me what you though this is my very first attempt at a Maximum Ride fanfiction and I might have some of the details wrong. Umm... this story is going to be FAX and will hopefully have fang in ch 2 if I get positive feedback from this ch if people do like it I am hoping to make it semi long story

Umm... other than that any ideas or criticism are welcome and yeah thanks for reading.


	2. Reunioun

I don't own MR

Ok so this is only ch 2 but I just have to say that I most likely will not be updating for a while after this bc of some family stuff that has come up but I will try to update as soon as possible.

Also thx so much to those who read it and or reviewed it meant a lot!

* * *

Max POV

Iggy, sensing that today was a one of my bad days, had decided to take the kids out for some fun. I, for the millionth time, found myself eternally grateful that Iggy was around ad willing to help. Without him I have no doubt that we would be even worse off than we are now.

I am currently sitting in my room re reading the blog that Fang had left all those years ago. This was my tradition that I kept every year on the anniversary of his leaving. I would read it then attempt to decided whether I should be mad at him for leaving or grateful that he gave us all a chance at a normal life; usually I just settle for sad though.

Sighing, I mentally told myself that this year for sure I would get my act together and start living again, but I knew deep down that my plan wasn't going to happen. With that thought I went back to my reading a feeling sorry for myself.

* * *

I woke with a start sometime later realising that I must have fallen asleep. It took me a minute to realize that someone was knocking on the door. It took another few seconds before the panic kicked in; I mean we lived out in the middle of nowhere. No one other than me and the flock knew the exact location, not even my mother. Another wave of panic went through me as I realised that it might be something coming to attack; my fighting skills were lacking at best right now and if you add in the not eating right I really don't think I could defend myself at all.

"Max!" came a vaguely familiar voice that interrupted my panicking

No way! I thought, it can't be can it? Not after four years?

Despite my negative thoughts I could feel my legs move faster and faster as I neared the door before coming to a stop before it.

I chanted the words 'don't get your hopes up' over and over in my head as I slowly turned the door handle. I opened the door slowly while looking at the ground. The first thing I saw was a dirty black boot, then some dirty worn jeans, and as my head continued up I could see that the person was defiantly male because he wasn't wearing a shirt and his well muscled body was very defined. Finally I took a deep breath before meeting the man's eyes.

They were the exact same shade as they were the last time I had seen them; dark and mysterious, but they also held some warmth as they met mine.

"Hello Max" he whispered softly

"Am I hallucinating?" I wondered out loud "Or dreaming?"

"No Max it's really me" he assured

"That's what you always say right before I wake up" I laughed bitterly

"I want proof!" I demanded

Without a seconds hesitation Fang took a face gently in his hands and mad me face him as he kissed me directly the lips. I was shocked to say the least. It took a few seconds before I responded and deepened the kiss; it was amazing nothing like the small kisses we had sheared when we were younger. We finally separated when we needed air.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he questioned teasingly

"Shut up! I am still deciding whether or not to hit you for leaving" I teased back as I moved into the house with him following.

"Well seeing as though I wasn't the only one participation in that kiss I assumed I was forgiven" he mused playfully

"You have no idea what you put me through" I argued getting slightly mad "I have been in hell"

"My life hasn't been a picnic either" he argued back, "but that kiss with you made it all worthwhile" he said with a soft voice

"Stop being cute!" I demanded, "I am trying to be mad at you!"

By this time all hope of me being mad at him had evaporated and I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with him and take a nap; I was exhausted! And Fang didn't look much better

"I want the full story eventually" I told him, "but for now let's just take a nap"

"I agree" he said tiredly as he allowed me to pull him to be bedroom.

* * *

Fang POV

_From right before Max opens the door_

Four years! That was the only though that went through my mind as I flew searching for the house. I had run into Ella and asked her if she knew where Max was, but she could only tell me they lived somewhere in the mountains on the out skirts of a small town. I had been searching a good month before finally coming across a house that could only be accessed by someone with wings. I had found it!

As I was about to knock a wave a panic went through me. What is Max was mad? What if I wasn't forgiven? And on top of that I was here to see everyone of course, but also to ask a major favour. I had done everything in my capability to bring down Itex, but I have a feeling that they have something big going on and maybe it was time to reunite with the flock. I truly believe that we are stronger together, I just hate that it took me so long to realize that fact.

Back to reality I decided that it was best not to put it off and to instead just knock and deal with the consequences.

After a few minutes there was no reply.

"Max!" I called

I then heard some shuffling and incoherent mumbling as someone made their way to the door. I heard the handle turn slowly and the door open even slower. The person standing on the other side of the door had long wavy blond hair and had their eyes averted to the floor. Without even seeing the face I knew this was Max.

Her head slowly rose and our eyes meet and I couldn't help but feel that I was finally home.

"Hello Max" I whispered softly

"Am I hallucinating?" she replied, seeming slightly dazed, "Or dreaming?"

"No Max it's really me" I assured

"That's what you always say right before I wake up" she laughed bitterly

"I want proof!" she then demanded

Without hesitating I complied by gently pulling her face so it met mine and gave her the kiss I had been dreaming about for four years. It was indescribable.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I questioned teasingly

"Shut up! I am still deciding whether or not to hit you for leaving" she teased back as she moved into the house with me following.

"Well seeing as though I wasn't the only one participation in that kiss I assumed I was forgiven" I mused playfully, but slightly serious also

"You have no idea what you put me through" she argued getting slightly mad "I have been in hell"

"My life hasn't been a picnic either" I argued back, "but that kiss with you made it all worthwhile" I told her truthfully

"Stop being cute!" she demanded, "I am trying to be mad at you!"

It was then that I finally got a good look at her. Although she was still stunning I finally could see what me leaving had done to her. She was tiny, I mean she had always been thin, but now she was almost just skin and bone. She also looked tired; she had huge dark circles under her eyes and she seemed to be fighting back yawns. I made myself a promise right then to never make her hurt again and to do everything in my power to get Max back to her normal self.

"I want the full story eventually" she told me, "but for now let's just take a nap"

"I agree" I told her tiredly seeing as the flight had worn me out and I hoped that I could help her get some sleep also.

* * *

Ok so plez review

Also can anyone tell me what the evil things r that they fight cause I haven't read the books recently and I have lost track on what they r called so any help would b appreciated

Also if anyone had any ideas plez tell me I need all the help I can get


	3. Getting Reacquainted

I don't own MR

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Plez enjoy ad ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes

* * *

Fang POV

We had gone up to the room and curled up in each other's arms; I was on cloud nine, I don't think anything could have made that moment better. I was finally back where I belong, with my family and Max. For the past four years I had been doing everything I my power to stop any and all of Itex's plans and to my credit I had done an almost perfect job. For the past few months I there hasn't been any attacks or new plans that I know of; that fact scared me more than I would like to admit. I had a feeling that they were working on something big and I had finally decided that I didn't need to face the world on my own.

Beside me smiled as I watched Max sleep somewhat peacefully, although occasionally she would twitch and mumble incoherently; her face showing pain. I knew she was having a nightmare and I was 90% sure I had everything to do with it. That fact made me angry that it had taken four years for me to come back; four years for me to see that I didn't have to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. I had caused her pain and that was NOT ok.

My musing was interrupted when Max started to stir. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as yawned as her eyes met mine.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked softly

"Couple of hours" I answered

"You still tired?" I asked

"No, I'm good" she said as she attempted to stifle another yawn

"Sure" I muttered out, knowing full well that she needed way more sleep than she was getting

"You hungry?" I asked her in the hope that she would say yes

"No, I'm ok but if you want something go ahead"

"Please Max, you are tiny, you need to eat something" I pleaded

"I'm not hungry, but tell you what how bout we wait for the others to get home then Iggy can make us all something and we can have a family dinner?" she said happily

"I miss family dinners" she said softly, almost to herself

"Do you not have the anymore?" I asked curiously

"No, we all kinda do our own thing" she explained sadly

"Sometimes me or Iggy will do something with the kids to give the other a break"

"Oh" was all I could manage

"Yeah" she muttered, "like I said I miss being a family"

"When will the others be back?" I asked

"Soon, I think"

"How is everyone?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer

"Umm, well Iggy is himself I guess, but I know he misses having you to talk and hang out with" she explained

"He had helped me so much though, I honestly don't think I would have made it without him"

I again felt the impact that my leaving had done and found myself wondering if I had done more harm than good. I also made a mental note to thank Iggy when I saw him.

"Nudge is... quiet for lack of a better word I guess"

"QUIET!" I exclaimed, amazed

"Yeah, she missed you and the way things used to be; she misses us being a family too"

"Well I am hoping to fix that" I assured

"I truly hope that happens" replied Max

"What about Gazzy and Angel?" I asked

"Gazzy is different too; he is defiantly more mature"

"Mature?" I asked somewhat confused

"He kinda had to take over some of your roles, at least the ones that Iggy can't do" she explained

"He has grown so much, but sometimes I wish he would go back to his old self even just for a day"

"And Angel?" I prompted

"Angel is in some ways more of a kid than she used to be"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She had a very strong desire to be normal; she wants us to be a normal family therefore she decided that she didn't want her gifts"

"You mean she doesn't read minds and all that anymore?" I asked dumbfounded

"Not really" confirmed Max

"It's kind of nice to have my thoughts just o myself, but again there are the days where I just want us to be the old flock"

"I know what you mean" I said remembering the many times over the past four years that very though crossed my mind.

She simply gave me a small smile

"So what are we having for this family dinner?" I asked her

"I don't know, what do you want?" she asked

"We can go pick up the stuff"

"How about something with pasta?" I offered

"Mmm, how about spaghetti, we haven't had that in forever"

"With meatballs and garlic bread" I added

"That sounds amazing!" declared Max

With our decisions made we headed the grocery store to pick up everything we needed. It was like old times; we laughed and reminisced, but also discussed what we had been p the in the past four years. Being with Max put the first real smile on my face since I had left. I was happy.

* * *

Max POV

I was in heaven; completely content with life. At this point I didn't want anything to change, I was happy to just remain in my own little world with Fang. I didn't want to have to think about what would happen now or the reason that Fang had chosen now to return. I just wanted to pretend that I was normal for one day.

Today had been perfect. I had woken up in Fangs strong arms and immediately decided that it should be a daily occurrence. I would never admit it, but I loved the fact that Fang was worried about me; I guess I hadn't realized how little I had been eating. We spent the whole morning together just talking; it was almost like Fang had never been gone.

We had decided that a family diner would be a good way to celebrate Fang's homecoming. I know how much the flock missed being a family and I was hoping this might cheer them up. I had missed our dysfunctional family more than anyone will ever know. On the plus side things might just be looking up.

We had gone to the store to get the stuff to make spaghetti. It felt so natural, to just be with Fang, laughing and goofing around. We talked about everything from our childhood to what we had been doing over the past four years; we didn't get into anything too deep though. We stayed on light topics and it remained unsaid but still known by both of us that eventually we would have to have a serious talk.

* * *

We decided that despite out lack of cooking talent that we would attempt to cook. In all honesty it was just plain funny. Fang was making the sauce (well heating up the sauce) and somehow managed to get it on everything including me and him. I was in charge of noodles and to my amazement I only managed to burn a few.

We set the table and everything; we used real plates and glasses. I looked at the clock wondering when the flock would arrive home.

We passed the time by cleaning the giant mess we had left in the kitchen, although in the end I think we only made a bigger mess. Half way through Fang had decided to spray me with water, which of course made me retaliate, and in the end the kitchen was soaked.

We were both killing ourselves laughing when Fang suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked

That's when I noticed where he was staring; right at my chest. A blush immediately adorned my face. I had come to the realization that I was wearing a soaking wet_ white _shirt that now by red lacy bra was completely visible.

"Umm... I better go put on something more..." I said trailing off

"Ah... yeah" he said while moving closer to me

Without warning his lips were on mine and we were making out. I don't know how much time had passed when I felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket.

"Shit, hold on" I exclaimed, pulling put my phone

"Hello?" I asked already knowing that it was most likely Iggy

"Hey, we will be back in twenty k?"Came Iggy's voice

"K, I have got a surprise for you guys" I told him

"A surprise?" he questioned

"Yeah, cya soon" I said before hanging up the phone

As I turned I met Fang's eyes as another blush appeared on my cheeks.

"I really have to go change now" I muttered

"Yeah" he agreed somewhat reluctantly

* * *

I5 mins later I was back downstairs waiting for the flock to arrive; me and Fang were just sitting on the couch when the sound of the door opening caught our attention.

"Ready to greet the family?" I asked playfully

* * *

So here is ch 3

Plez don't hesitate to give me ideas I need them


	4. Family Dinner

I don't own MR

Ummm so here is ch 4 plez review

ps sry updates may take longer than usual but with skool srting things have gotten way more busy but plez bear with me :)

* * *

_Recp_

I5 mins later I was back downstairs waiting for the flock to arrive; me and Fang were just sitting on the couch when the sound of the door opening caught our attention.

"Ready to greet the family?" I asked playfully

_End Recap_

* * *

Fang POV

I was nervous. I could feel my palms begin to sweat as I prepared to meet the family that I had abandoned four years ago. I didn't know how to act; I wished I could act like nothing ever happened, but it didn't seem likely.

"Nervous?" questioned Max

"That obvious?" I joked

"Don't worry; everyone had missed you so much, they will be ecstatic that you are back" she said while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze

"Thanks" I muttered

"I am going to go prepare them, ok?" she asked

"Sure" I said

* * *

A few moments later and Max was back with the Flock; it was awkward to say the least. I immediately stood and then didn't really know where to go from there. Should I break the silence or should I wait for them to do it? Were they mad at me? I was at a loss and ended up deciding to just keep my mouth shut for the time being.

"Fang!" exclaimed Nudge, who then proceeded to give me a giant hug

"Omg I can't believe that you are back! Where have you been? Do you know how depressed Max has been? Do you? Hey why did you come back? And how come you never contacted us? I thought you were dead! Why..."

"Nudge!" Max yelled

"Give him some breathing room" she ordered

"Sorry, I am just excited!" she said, jumping up and down

"I missed you!" she exclaimed

"I missed you too Nudge"

Once she ha d greeted me I turned to the others. Iggy looked confused, Angel looked undecided, and Gazzy just looked pissed.

"Is it really you Fang" questioned Iggy in disbelief

"It's me" I confirmed with a small grin as I walked over and gave him a hug

"Good to have you back" he replied

"Good to be back" I said with a smile

"Are you going to leave again?" Angel said accusingly

"No, never again I swear!" I replied adamantly

"Good" she said as her face broke into a grin and she gave me a hug

Lastly I turned to meet Gazzy's eyes; he still looked pissed.

"Hey" I managed

"How can you all just forgive him!" he demanded

"Gazzy, please don't do this" begged Max

"No, he doesn't just get walk back into our lives and expect it to be normal!" he reasoned

"Gazzy! Don't" yelled Nudge

"Please just drop it" pleaded Max

"We have made dinner and be a family again" she continued to bribe him

"No, you should be the last person to forgive him! After what he put you through?" demanded Gazzy

"Gazzy..." Max started, but was interrupted

"Do you know?" he asked while looking at me

"Do I know what? I asked, slightly worried

"What she does" he replied

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused

He then proceeded to make his way to Max who had turned pale. He then reached for her arm.

"No" stated Max as she quickly turned and left

"Gazzy lets you and me have a talk" I offered

"Fine" he huffed

"We will be back, but don't eat yet because Max wanted to eat as a family" I told Iggy

"See you soon"

* * *

We just flew to an old playground and sat on the swings.

"Listen Gazzy, I know I screwed up and I am never going to forgive myself for that" I explained

"How could you just leave?" he demanded

"I will explain it all in time, but for now I just want us to be a family again"

After thinking it over he seemed to come to a decision.

"Yeah, me too" he mumbled

"So are we ok?" I asked

"You promise to explain everything?"

"Yes, but not tonight; tonight we are going to have a nice normal family dinner" I promised

"K" he agreed

I smiled at him and noticed that he seemed to be debating something.

"What?" I asked him

"Well...ummm it has to do with Max" he admitted

"What!" I asked, my panic levels rising

"I didn't mean to spy I swear...it just happened; I saw her... and I don't know" he mumbled, not making a whole lot of sense

"What did you see?" I said, dreading what he would say

"She had a knife and she... cut herself" he mumbled

"What!" I yelled

"She did and I didn't tell anyone, was that wrong?" he asked

"No, but thank you for telling me"

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"Nothing, for tonight, just act normal k?"

"K" he said

With that we took off heading back to the house for dinner. I was shocked at Max and feeling even guiltier with myself. I was going to confront her about it, but I decided to leave it for tonight and give her the family dinner she wanted.

* * *

Max POV

He knew; I can't believe he knew! I was freaking out. I was ashamed at the fact I had ever done it, yet at the same time I didn't want to give it up. I didn't know how to deal with this. Tears sprung to my eyes and within minutes I was balling.

After a good hour I finally decided to leave my room. I went down into the kitchen only to find Gazzy and Fang gone.

"Where did Fang and Gazzy go?" I asked

"They are having a talk" replied Iggy

I was just about to ask another question when the door opened and Fang and Gazzy walked in.

"Hey" they greeted

"Let's eat!" said Nudge

"Ok" I agreed

We all mad our way to the table and began to eat. I only ate a little because honestly it was weird getting back into the whole eating three meals a day thing. I could feel Fang giving me glances occasionally and I had a sick feeling that it had to do with what Gazzy told him. I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to deal with this problem.

In the end though I decided to just wait and see if he would bring it up. I was having a great time just hanging out with the family; I finally felt whole. We were all together and safe ad that was all that mattered for now.

Everyone seemed happy. Angel was having the time of her life; she was currently telling Fang all about her friends that she had made while living here. Iggy was complaining about how bad our cooking was and Fang was arguing that it was perfectly fine. Nudge was talking and joking nonstop again ad I suddenly missed her silence. Gazzy was laughing with Fang and Iggy too and it made me happy that they had worked out their differences.

I wouldn't change this moment for the world; it was perfection. It was like the past four years were erased and nothing had changed. I loved it and prayed that it would never end; unfortunately I knew that it would.

* * *

So this is ch 4 plez plez review I really want to know what you think


	5. The Truth Come Out

i don't own MR

plez review :) plez plez plez

* * *

_Recap_

Everyone seemed happy. Angel was having the time of her life; she was currently telling Fang all about her friends that she had made while living here. Iggy was complaining about how bad our cooking was and Fang was arguing that it was perfectly fine. Nudge was talking and joking nonstop again ad I suddenly missed her silence. Gazzy was laughing with Fang and Iggy too and it made me happy that they had worked out their differences.

I wouldn't change this moment for the world; it was perfection. It was like the past four years were erased and nothing had changed. I loved it and prayed that it would never end; unfortunately I knew that it would.

_End Recap_

* * *

Max POV

The entire family spent the next few days just hanging out together. We stayed home and watched movies and got caught up. Again we left the tough subjects out; no reason why Fang had left or anything to do with my 'problem'. Me and Fang were defiantly becoming closer, but I don't really know what you would label us as yet; nothing official had happened. It was amazing; unfortunately all good things had to come to an end sooner or later. In our case it was more the sooner rather than the later.

I guess in retrospect it was my fault seeing as I brought it up. I was curious about the reasons why he had left and what he had been doing for the past four years. I also wanted to know why he chose now of all times to come back. I needed answers and I was tired of waiting.

I had the perfect opportunity when everyone was out of the house one afternoon; Angel was with a friend, Nudge was shopping, and Iggy and Gazzy were doing something somewhere that I didn't want to know about. It was just me and Fang at the house. I took a few deep breaths before deciding that it was now or never...

"Fang?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Umm... I was ah... just wondering...if you maybe...umm wanted to talk about...you know where you went...and ah...stuff" I said hating the way I stuttered

"Ah...sure I guess"

* * *

Fang POV

I knew this question was bound to come up eventually, but I still hadn't come up with the perfect answer to give. I didn't want to make her mad, I wanted her to understand, but I didn't think she would. I had left mainly for them, but then again I had some of my own motives too. Ugh... I was so lost on how to handle this whole situation, plus I had yet to bring up the whole cutting thing.

"Fang?" Max said, effectively bringing me back to earth

"Sorry, just gathering my thoughts"

"Ok"

I took her hand gently in mine and lead her over to the couch, placing her next to me with my arms still around her.

"I really want to get you to see this the way I saw it" I began

"I never wanted to hurt you or the flock"

"But you did" she said sadly

"And I am never going to forgive myself for that" I assured her

"Just never do it again"

"I won't"

This brought a small smile to her face which made me happy.

"Continue" she demanded

"Ok"

"When I first thought of leaving, I only considered it because I was hoping to give you and the flock a chance at a normal life" I explained

"We are mutated freaks with wings Fang; ordinary is so not an option" she pointed out, making me let out a small chuckle

"I suppose your right, but I wanted to try none the less"

"Thank you" she replied softly

"My plan was simple, I was going to take down the school or at least keep their attention on me and away from you"

"That's stupid" interrupted Max

"We are a team and a family; we work better together" Max assured

"I know" I muttered

"If you knew then why did you go you idiot?"

"Because, I am ashamed to say, but it took me four years to realize that fact" I said sadly

"Is that why you came back?" prompted Max

"Yes and No"

"I did come back because I realized that fact, but I also missed all of the flock and especially you Max" I said before leaning in to give her a kiss

She in turn deepened the kiss till we were making out. After we parted we just sat on the couch cuddling, Max eventually fell asleep on my chest. We stayed that way for at least a few hours. I was awake the entire time and debating whether or not to bring up what Gazzy had told me. I didn't want to wreck the moment, but I was honest with her and I feel that she should be honest with me back.

I took a deep breath and made my choice...

"Max" I replied, shaking her shoulders gently

"Whaa?" mumbled Max

"We need to talk"

"Gazzy told you" she stated already knowing the answer

"Yeah, Max why?"

"You know why" she said, speaking up

"Let me see" I replied, changing the subject

"No! Why?" she all but yelled

"Please" I was almost begging at this point, I needed to see the damage I had caused

"No, I stopped, you're back, everything is better" she reasoned

"It doesn't change the fact that you did it" I was getting mad now

"Please Fang, no" she begged

"Max" I replied in a stern voice that left no room for arguing

"Fine, but I need you to remember I did this, it was my choice, it is not your fault"

"I will try" I said, not making any promises

With a deep breath she slowly let me lift up her right sleeve. At first I didn't even see them, but I could feel the raw, dry, cracked skin under my fingers. I was scared; for what felt like the first time in my entire life, I was freaking out. I didn't want to open my eyes, to see the damage that I had caused her.

After a good minute or two I decided to just take the plunge and open my eyes. It was ten times worse than anything I had imagined; knowing and seeing had never seemed like such different things than now. Cuts both old and new ran up her arm, they crisscrossed and zigzagged over her arm. I let a gasp that I had been trying to hold back.

A look of pain crossed Max's face as she took in my reaction; tears were leaking down her face slowly. Her faced had a look of complete loss and it caused something in me to break. I instantly knew what she was thinking; she thought I was disgusted with her. Of course she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Max" I whispered as I pulled her into a tight hug

"I am so sorry" I mumbled as a stroked her hair gently

"S'not your fault" she muttered

"My choice, my fault" she choked as her tears kept coming

"Lets both take some blame?" I suggested, just wanting to make everything ok

"K" she smiled brokenly

Then to my surprise she leaned in and kissed me. To say I was happy would be a major understatement.

"You always make it all better Fang" she explained as she leaned tiredly into me

"I missed that"

"I don't know how I survived without you" I said more to myself than to her

"Take a nap with me?" she offered

"Always" I assured

I scooped her into my arms and immediately new that she was tired when she didn't fight me at all. I smiled as he leaned into me and couldn't help but feel fully content.

"Your room or mine?" I teased

"You pick" she laughed out

"K"

I decided that mine would be better then proceeded to lay her on the bed. She was out the moment her head hit the pillow and I was eager to follow; it had been a long day and a nap sounded perfect. I quickly stripped down to and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and climbed into the bed, covering Max and me with the light blanket. I welcomed sleep as it took over and hoped for pleasant dreams.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later freezing cold, only to find that it was snowing outside. I sighed and cursed winter; I hated snow. It was then that I looked over at Max and found that she was shivering violently. I immediately pulled her close to me and attempted to warm her up with little success.

"Fang cold" she murmured

"I know" I replied as I got up and rummaged around the room for some extra blankets

I found a thick quilt that I used to cover both me and her. I also pulled her tight against me and she placed her head on my chest. We then feel peacefully together.

* * *

here is ch 5


	6. Let's Make a Deal

here is ch 6

plez read and review =)

enjoy and ignor my grammar issues and spelling mistakes

* * *

_Recap_

I awoke a few hours later freezing cold, only to find that it was snowing outside. I sighed and cursed winter; I hated snow. It was then that I looked over at Max and found that she was shivering violently. I immediately pulled her close to me and attempted to warm her up with little success.

"Fang cold" she murmured

"I know" I replied as I got up and rummaged around the room for some extra blankets

I found a thick quilt that I used to cover both me and her. I also pulled her tight against me and she placed her head on my chest. We then feel peacefully together.

_End Recap_

* * *

Fang POV

I awoke in the morning only to find Max curled securely in my side. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep, I was glad to see that hadn't changed. I remembered the conversation from last night and I couldn't help but feel conflicted; I was happy we had talked and everything was out on the open, but it still bugged me that she had even done it in the first place.

"Fang?" Max's voice called, interrupting my thoughts

"Yes Max"

"I love you" she confessed

"I love you to" I replied immediately

"I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize it" I admitted

A smiled lit up her gorgeous face as our eyes met and I leaned into kiss her. I was finally happy; I had Max and my family and nothing could ever make me leave them again.

* * *

Max POV

As we broke apart after a few minutes and simply sat there staring at each other. I loved the feeling of having Fang say that he loved me, it felt amazing.

"MAX!" shouted a voice from the hallway

"We have a problem!"

I stood up and took off knowing that Fang would be right behind me.

"what?"

"Ari" was the only response I got

"Is he attacking alone?" I questioned

"No, just come see" Gazzy exclaimed

I quickly made my way to were the rest of the flock stood and immediately recognized Ari. I found it strange that they would only send one person to take on all six of us; could it be a trap?

"Max" greeted Ari

I gave a simple nod in reply.

"What are you here for?" I asked, debating whether or not I would have to fight

"Relax Max" he laughed "I am just here to talk, would you mind taking a short walk with me?"

He sounded sincere, but then again when you look at past events, this could all be a big set up. It felt almost weird having to think about fighting and defending after all this time; I really didn't want a fight. I was about to answer Ari's question with a no and go on with our normal lives when Fang answered for me.

"Yes, she minds" exclaimed Fang

This ticked me off majorly, who was he to say what I can and can't do? It was my decision and mine alone, I would be making it myself. So letting my anger get the better of me I blurted out the exact opposite if what my rational mind had been thinking...

"Yes, let's go" I said, as I grabbed Ari's arm and dragged him out the door while giving Fang a death glare.

I didn't even turn to hear Fang's response, I just kept walking.

* * *

We walked in silence for a while before Ari let out a laugh, "I heard you lost your spark when Fang left, guess not"

"Damn right I didn't"

"Good to see, now shall we get down to business?" he asked, giving me a creepy grin

"Fine"

"Ok then, first of all your boyfriend has been causing many problems for us over the past few years"

"So he told me, but that doesn't explain why you are here"

"I am here to offer you a onetime deal to save him and your precious flock" he sneered

"What do you mean" I answered slowly

"What I mean is if you do something for Itex then we won't harm any of your flock"

"And if I say no?" I asked not wanting to know the answer

"Then it will be like old times, we will chase you and you can run, but we will always find you" he replied confidently

I was in shock, I couldn't do that to the flock; we had only just gotten settled, they deserved the normal lives they were currently living! They were all so happy, plus Fang had just gotten back. Just when I thought everything had finally worked out this has to happen.

"What would I have to do" I mumbled, not meeting his eyes

"I few tests, maybe the odd kill, nothing much" he replied nonchalantly

"Kill" I repeated dazed; I never dreamt I would have to kill anyone not in self defence

"Yes, kill, shot to the heart and it's all over" he confirmed

"I won't leave my flock" I said

"No, that's fine we will come and get you" he assured, his creepy grin growing by the minute

"How often?" I asked

"As often as needed"

"What do I tell the flock?"

"Anything, but the truth; lie, I don't care"

"And you promise not to hurt anyone in my family"

"Yes! I already agreed to that" he replied growing inpatient

"Fine" I spat

"Excellent" he replied before taking off "I will be seeing you soon"

"Great" I muttered, not sure what exactly I was getting myself into

* * *

After my little talk with Ari I didn't go home. I couldn't, what was I going to tell the flock? I wanted them to be safe and if this was the only way so be it, but there was no way I was going to tell them about this. I needed a good lie and fast.

It felt good to stretch my wings; it had been so long since I took a good long fly. My mind was going over every possible scenario that might occur with what I tell my flock. If I tell them that it was nothing they won't believe me, but if I tell them he was giving us a warning they might freak out and what to go on the run again and I couldn't do that to them.

The only semi-possible thing that I had come up to tell them was that he has told me that Ari had told me to be on guard. That way I could say that we will wait for them to make the first move before we go on the run and we will be waiting for an attack that will never come. Eventually things will just go back to normal and maybe we will finally have some peace and quiet.

I landed right in front of the front door and took a deep breath before opening it. I hated lying to them, but deep down I knew it would be for the best in the long run.

"Max!" called Fang, as he gave me a very un Fang like hug.

"Hey" I said lamely.

"You okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Peachy"

"What did Ari want?"

"He was giving us a warning" I lied smoothly.

"What kind of warning?"

"Be on guard and all that other normal stuff" I replied vaguely.

"Are we going to run?" he asked sounding tired.

"No, let's let them make the first move before we make any decisions"

"Sounds like a plan" he smiled as he began to kiss me.

"mmm" I mumbled as I deepened the kiss.

We continued to make out and it might have even gone further if it hadn't been for Gazzy.

"Max" he called

"Yeah" I replied while jumping off a pissed looking Fang.

"Can we get food?" he questioned.

"Yeah for sure, how about we all go out?" I offered.

"Yeah!" cheered Gazzy.

"Will you round up the others?"

"For sure!" he said before running off.

I sighed as I felt Fangs arms wrap around my waist and pull me back toward the couch.

"No Fang, we have to go get dinner" I managed unconvincingly.

"But we were having fun here" he complained.

"Children first" I laughed.

"We will be finishing this later" he pouted.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

=)

P

L

E

Z


	7. Comming Clean

I don't own MR

* * *

_Recap_

I sighed as I felt Fangs arms wrap around my waist and pull me back toward the couch.

"No Fang, we have to go get dinner" I managed unconvincingly.

"But we were having fun here" he complained.

"Children first" I laughed.

"We will be finishing this later" he pouted.

_End Recap _

* * *

Fang POV

Something was wrong. I couldn't put my figure on what but Max had been acing strange for the past few weeks. She was always tired and constantly pulling away from me. She would also leave for long periods of time often coming back to tired to stand up straight. Whenever her talk with Ari was brought up she would get all defensive and tell me to back off. I was at a loss on what to do.

The flock knew something was up to and I didn't know what to tell them. It was weird, Max had always been the one who kept us together and to see her being the one to pull away was strange to say the least. I knew it had to have something to do with her talk with Ari but I had to way to find out what and Max was giving nothing away.

I was at a loss as of what to do and I was in a constant struggle trying to keep the flock together and out of trouble.

"Fang?" came the voice of Nudge, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ya"

"I'm hungry"

"Ummm ok where's Iggy?"

"He went out"

"What about Max?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday"

Yesterday! That couldn't be right. Where was she? Fuck I was going to have a word with her when she got home. What the hell was she up to anyway?

"Ah ok two seconds and I will go and grad us something just hang tight ok?"

"K" came her quiet response.

As I flew out the door my mind just kept going over what I was going to do to Max when she got home. One way or another I was going to get some goddamn answers.

* * *

Max POV

"Shit!" I hissed as another bullet grazed me. They were currently testing some new experimental drug that was supposed to boot speed and thus far it had proved a complete failure. I was barley dodging although that might have something to do with how run down my body had gotten over the past few weeks.

When I first agreed to this I had no idea how many things that I was going to have to do. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that by me doing this I was keeping the flock and Fang safe. My body was wearing down though; day by day I could feel myself losing strength and I knew that the flock was getting suspicious. Some of the tests were ok, simple blood tests and stuff, but others were killer painful and usually resulted in me having many painful injuries.

I needed an out and I needed it fast. I was faced with the dilemma of staying and going through with more tests or taking the flock and going on the run again. Deep down I knew that I couldn't make them go on the run again; they had lives and friends here and I was just going to have to suck it up and take my chances with these tests. If I was going to die for something I might as well make it something worth dying for, something like saving my family.

"Faster!" demanded some nameless scientist.

I gave him my best glare but with my lack of breath and many injuries it seemed to lose its effect.

"Fuck you" I managed to gasp out.

He eyed me before replying "Maybe later" and with a wink he was gone. My body did a invulentary shudder at the thought of the creepy scientist getting anywhere near me. I was at my breaking point and I knew that I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I decided then and there that I wouldn't make the same mistakes both me and Fang had made in the past; I was going to stop the lies. I needed to talk to Fang.

I had never felt so hopeless in my life. I could never picture a time when I actually thought of giving up, I mean I was the Maximum Ride; I didn't give up, that is until now. I wanted nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep and never wake up. I wanted to die.

"That's all for today" yelled the scientist, "Get out"

I slowly rose from the floor and painfully made my way to the exit and began to figure out how I was going to tell Fang what exactly was going on.

* * *

Fang POV

I stayed up on the couch waiting for Max, the kids were all asleep and I was going to confront Max weather she wanted it or not. I lost her once and I had no intention of ever doing it again, we were going to work this out one way or another. As I sat there I contemplated what to say, I didn't want to press her but I need answers. Things weren't adding up and I would put my money on it having something to do with Ari's visit a few weeks ago.

My head snapped to the door as I heard the lock click; it was now or never.

She entered the house with her head down and as she came closer I noticed a very prominent limp to her step. What was she up to these days?

"Max?" I called softly.

"We need to talk" we said at the same time.

Her head shot up and our eyes met, her face looked tired. She had bags under her eyes, and if you looked hard enough you could see the pail outlines of half covered up bruises; all in all she looked like a member of the walking dead.

"You go first" she offered in an almost silent whisper.

"What is up with you Max? We agreed no more lies"

"The lies are going to end tonight" she assured me softly.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Yes" she said after a moment of hesitation.

Without a second thought I closed the distance between us and pulled her into a hug before sliding down onto the couch with her on my lap. She leaned back into me and I was shocked to find that I could feel her spine and that her weight barely registered as she sat on me. Again, I wondered what could be wrong with her.

"I missed this" she mumbled into me neck. "I missed you"

"So did I" I said while giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"So what's going on Max?"

"I have to tell you something…and you're not going to like it, but you have to look at the situation from my point of view ok?"

"Fine" I agreed, but I could feel my unease growing by the minute.

"You know when Ari showed up to talk to me?" she asked gently.

"What did the bastard do!" I growled.

"He didn't do anything" she said while rubbing my hand in an attempt to calm me down. "He did however offer me a deal"

"You said it was just a warning" I accused

"I didn't want you to worry" she defended herself.

"But I am worried"

"Huh?"

"Max your gone for long periods of time, you have pulled away from me and the flock and when you finally do come home you are hurt and tired but won't let anyone help you; I am worried."

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think it would be so hard to hide" she mumbled.

"What are you hiding Max" I asked frustrated.

"He told me if I didn't do it that you and the flock would be harmed and we would be on the run again, I couldn't do that to them they have lives here" she rambled.

"What did you agree to?" I asked, feeling my anger rising.

"Experiments"

"What experiments?"

"Some are ok" she began, "But other are…." She didn't finish but the shudder that I felt run through her was evidence enough.

"Let me see" I commanded

She knew right away what I wanted to see, "I don't want you to see me like this"

"I am not going to let you be in pain just because you don't want me to see the things that those stupid bastards did to you!"

Without another word she briefly met my eyes before letting them meet the floor while tuning her back to me and taking off her long sleeved shirt. She silently let it drop to the ground as she turned to face me.

I barley contained a gasp as I eyed several nasty looking bruises that lined her stomach. Along with the bruises were many cuts and some were looking a little infected. Her arms were lined with cuts and bruises as well along with some places that looked to have been grazed by bullets! Not to mention that fact that I could see each and every one of her ribs. Itex was going to pay.

Her eyes were still glued to the floor as I took everything in.

"I tried to be strong" she mumbled, "but I don't think I can do it anymore"

This came as a shock to me I mean this was Maximum Ride she never gave up ever this was insanity. They had broken something I thought couldn't be broken.

"I'm just so tired" she admitted "I just wanna be normal"

"Me to Sweetie" I sighed as I pulled her closer to me if that was even possible.

"I don't want to go back" she whispered as tears began to leak down her cheek slowly.

"No! You are never going back!" I assured

"I love you" she slurred, almost asleep.

"I love you to" I said while placing a kiss on her cheek, "And I am going to get us all out of this alive if it's the last thing I do" I vowed as I picked Max up and headed up to the bedroom.

* * *

After washing Max the best I could with a wash cloth I wrapped her many injuries and tired to make her feel as good as possible. She was semi conscious through most of it and fighting sleep the entire time even though I assured her she could go to sleep at any time. I must admit though the fact that she did try to stay awake and remain stubborn was a relief and served as a reminder that Max would always be Max.

After all that was done I put her into my bed and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. I felt so guilty for letting her go through this alone. I was supposed to be the strong one; I was supposed to be the one protecting her (which I knew she wouldn't agree with). As I watched her sleep all I could think was that I had let her get hurt and that it would never happen again. Her body did not seem to be healing her at our usual rate, but then again after what she has been through her body probably need some serious rest.

Tomorrow. I would deal with this all tomorrow for now I was just going to go to sleep and have one last peaceful night with Max at my side. Tomorrow I will deal with going on the run again, the flock, and Itex, but for tonight I was going to be happy. Just for tonight I was going to be normal.

* * *

Umm… yeah so tell me wat cha think plez


End file.
